Stasis
Stasis is an unlockable biotic talent available to Adepts, Sentinels, Krogan Battlemasters, and Asari Scientists. Stasis causes an enemy to be temporarily locked in a mass effect field, freezing the target in place and making them unable to attack. Enemies in Stasis also become impervious to damage. However, if you have the Bastion specialization class then you will be able to kill the target, albeit without seeing a health bar. For more on using Stasis effectively, see the Adept Guide. On higher difficulty settings some powerful biotic enemies, like rachni brood warriors, can put you and your teammates into Stasis. Like Bastions, they can cause damage while their target is 'frozen' and medi-gel doesn't seem to help. It also puts you at risk from any flying debris, because it becomes impossible to dodge and your shields won't take the damage. The only real defense against their Stasis is to hit the enemy with Damping, then take them down as fast as possible. Mass Effect Talent Levels #'Stasis' (Duration: 12.5 sec, Recharge Time: 60 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 13 sec #Increases stasis duration to 13.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14.4 sec #'Advanced Stasis' (Duration: 17 sec, Recharge Time: 50 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 17.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19.5 sec #'Master Stasis' (Duration: 21 sec, Recharge Time: 40 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) Classes These classes have access to the Stasis talent: * Adept Unlockable * Sentinel Unlockable * Asari Scientist Unlockable * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable Mass Effect 2 Stasis makes a return in Mass Effect 2 with the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC. It is available for Liara as her unique ability and Shepard through Advanced Training. Stasis will temporarily immobilize an enemy on the battlefield, but they will be immune to any damage while under its effects. Once Stasis wears off, the enemy will fall to the ground briefly, where they will receive bonus damage (x3-x4) until they get up, at which point only normal damage is received. Targets will build up immunity to Stasis if it is used repeatedly on them in a short period— this prevents a single enemy from being incapacitated indefinitely. Stasis is unique among powers in that it will work despite any defensive layers that an enemy has, with the drawback of not directly dealing damage. Some people are unable to select stasis as a bonus power during the character creation stage after completing the DLC on a previous character. (PC Version) Although the short-term damage boost as Stasis wears off on an enemy is intended, due to a bug (the enemy is considered a non-hostile while in Stasis), difficulty and other factors are not scaled correctly and as a result, the damage boost is multiplied further than intended. This tremendous damage boost enables players to one-shot many enemies if the short window of opportunity is taken advantage of. However, the end result would be the same for most enemies if the bug did not exist, as you would be able to legitimately one-shot many enemies with the intended damage multiplier, with the exception of sub-bosses like YMIR Mechs and Scions, especially on Insanity. BioWare has not prioritized to fix this bug.Cristina Norman on the stasis damage bug Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2 ' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 7.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Rank 4 At Rank 4, choose from one of the following specializations Deep Stasis *Greatly increases the strength of Stasis, allowing targets to be immobilized for a longer duration. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 12.00 seconds Enhanced Stasis *Increases the penetration of Stasis so that targets build up less resistance to its effects. Targets become immune more slowly. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Availability *Shepard (Advanced Training) *Liara T'Soni Player Notes *Stasis does not affect Harbinger, Praetorians, Thresher Maw, A-61 Mantis Gunship, Geth Colossus, Shadow Broker and Oculus. *Stasis does affect the Human-Reaper in the final battle of the Suicide Mission. *Using Stasis on airborne drones will cause them to die instantly once it has worn off. *Using Stasis on the last enemy in the area will sometimes revive fallen squadmates Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Stasis :Stop an enemy in its tracks with this powerful mass effect field. No effect on armored targets. Enemies eventually break out of Stasis after taking major damage. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (12 multiplayer) *'Duration:' 6 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed :Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (9.60 multiplayer) Rank 3: Duration :Increase duration by 30%. *'Duration:' 7.80 sec Rank 4: Duration/Stasis Strength Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Duration:' 10.20 sec Stasis Strength Deal 150% more damage to targets before Stasis breaks. Rank 5: Bonus Power/Recharge Speed Bonus Power Use two powers in a row by giving the first power a 30% chance to cause no cooldown. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec (7.50 multiplayer) Rank 6: Bubble/Vulnerability Bubble Unleash a Stasis bubble to trap enemies that walk into it. Vulnerability Increase all damage done to target by 50%. Deal 35% more damage to targets before Stasis breaks. Player Notes *Stasis Bubble (rank 6 evolution) can be seen as an alternative to Singularity that works on any foes besides those with armor. Hence, it is very useful as a 'set-up' move for multiple biotic detonations (finisher moves like impact radius Throw/Charge, Nova, etc.). *The bubble evolution sees greatest use against Cerberus as only the Atlas and the Combat Engineer's Turret are immune. The Engineers themselves are not immune, however, and can even be halted with stasis in the middle of setting up a turret, causing the turret to explode. *Stasis still finds significant usage against Geth as only Geth Primes and Pyros are immune. Stasis is particularly effective against Hunters and Rocket Troopers, as it holds the former in-place regardless of cloak, and prevents the latter from taking your shields down for a few critical seconds. *The bubble is least effective against Reaper enemies as the toughest Reaper units are all armored (namely the Banshee, Brute, and Ravager), and therefore immune to stasis. *Stasis Bubble will stop working against enemies who've been hit with it three times already, or received sufficient damage. It is highly recommended that you kill them before it becomes ineffective, especially when facing tougher foes. *Only damage to the health of enemies is considered "damage done" to enemies in Stasis. To prevent unintentional releases of enemies in Stasis, do not inflict any health damage to them as the damage threshold is extremely low. Availability *'Single-Player:' Liara T'Soni, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, Asari Vanguard See also *Biotics *Talents *Powers *Powers (Mass Effect 3) References Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3